


five stages of seongwu's frustrating feelings

by brianminho



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Minor Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianminho/pseuds/brianminho
Summary: "yeah yeah, it's obvious. that he's jealous." jinyoung concludes."so he likes who? sungwoon?" jisung asked the two to make things clear."obviously it's—" woojin says while rolling his eyes but immediately gets interrupted with a very unwelcomed voice behind them.





	five stages of seongwu's frustrating feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just wanted to add some content on this precious tag. i'm so weak for seongwu's "hyungie" when he's laughing at sungwoon because he thought he's going to give him the food seongwu mentioned was good when they're in thailand, eating. anyways i'm rambling lmao. have fun reading this word vomit/self-indulgent sht! ♡

one.  
curiosity.

sungwoon and daniel must be soulmates. seongwu often wonders. since the two could be seen almost all the time together — laughing, whispering with faces too close, sleeping side by side, hugging even on stage, and a lot more couple-y things only people in a romantic relationship should do. it stings seongwu's eyes sometimes, he doesn't even know why, and he couldn't stop glancing to the so-called daengdaengz of the group. 

"hey hey, seongwu. i thought you were listening," jisung throws a corn kernel at him, seongwu flinches, while pointedly stares at him with tired eyes. he was explaining their next schedule for the week since he first-handedly asked his hyung, "you asked me things but your attention isn't here. what are you even looking so curiously at?" jisung then follows his line of sight only to see two people sitting on the sofa while watching something on a phone, limbs tangled comfortably. 

"why are you looking at sungwoon and daniel? aren't you used to those two differently sized puppies?" 

"what are you saying? of course, i am. it's— nothing." seongwu says, trying to be honest but fails. he knows jisung doesn't buy it just by his judging look.

"no, it's not nothing. i could sense there's something on your mind about them. guanlin could even lie to me effectively, but you? you can never lie to me ong seongwu." 

he groans inwardly while exasperatedly palms his face, he's too tired from practicing.

"fine. uhh i'm only curious, how they are too close to each other. like if we're to be honest, they're the closest among all of us."

"yes, maybe they're just comfortable with each other. but i still don't understand why you are too "curious" to the extent that you are creepily staring at them, not caring about other things."

sungwoon then laughs about something they're watching, even banging the back of his head on the wall behind the sofa. daniel immediately goes all worried and holds the older's head like it's fragile. he gently rubs the certain part he thought is hurting even though sungwoon doesn't feel anything. he instinctively kisses the other's head which gained a quiet gasp from seongwu. jisung instantly whips his head towards the said man, looking at him questioningly.

"i— i was just surprised—" seongwu defensively raises his hands, while jisung's lips turn up into a knowing smirk.

"nah, i already know what you are thinking, it ain't curiosity, seongwu." he smirks teasingly and shakes his head then pats the other's shoulder twice and retreats to his bedroom, snickering a bit because of his own realization which he refuses to tell seongwu because the younger man might be kinda dumb but it will be worth the whole process of thinking and realization all by himself.

 

♪

 

two.  
confusion.

jisung might have realized something about seongwu's little dilemma but he's still unsure if it's daniel or sungwoon seongwu has been developing his feelings for. but he's totally sure seongwu's extremely jealous though. who could it be?

 

♪

 

"hyung, do you think i'm dumb? of course, i've been noticing that new and kinda frustrating behavior from seongwu hyung. he couldn't focus on dancing, for god's sake!" is woojin's respond to the oldest when he asked him about seongwu's kinda weird act.

"i know, i know, woojinie. calm down for a sec. i wasn't saying you're dumb, alright? i'm asking if you know something on why he's like that."

"oh, hyung hyung! is this about seongwu hyung?" jinyoung suddenly pipes in the discussion. 

"oh, jinyoung. do you even know something?" woojin asked, teasing.

"of course! i saw him yesterday, he seemed like he was contemplating if he should join sungwoon hyung to eat since sungwoon hyung was eating alone. he was on his first step to the kitchen when he halted because niel hyung was on his way to sit beside woonie hyung to eat what he had prepared. seongwu hyung then had that look on his face i couldn't explain then retreated to his room. so down like he just lost a video game with jisung hyung." jinyoung explains, pretends he didn't hear jisung's 'yah!' at him.

"oh, i mean he could've just joined them to eat but—that's odd." woojin confusedly reasons out with hands flying around.

"yeah yeah, it's obvious. that he's jealous." jinyoung concludes.

"so he likes who? sungwoon?" jisung asked the two to make things clear.

"obviously, it's—" woojin says while rolling his eyes but immediately gets interrupted.

"uhh, what is it about me?" the three gossiping men are in shock because of the sudden voice behind them. they are totally scared for their lives. sungwoon is here what the hell? for how long?

"oh my god, hyung! you could've knocked!" woojin lately and overreactedly says to conceal their fear. 

"what? i— okay, i'm sorry. but i always enter your room without consent, woojin-ah. now that you're talking about me, i have to?" sungwoon starts to frown a bit. woojin knows he doesn't like being talked about like this. like talking behind their backs thing. what they're talking about is not a bad thing though.

"no no, sungwoon-ah. we're not talking about you. well, not entirely. it's just, quite a private matter. please forgive us." jisung pleads. hands in a prayer manner.

"yes, woonie hyung. we're sorry but we're trying to figure out some stuff so..." jinyoung adds.

"we're here." woojin finishes. they hope whatever they said would convince him to leave them alone.

"this is getting more suspicious but ugh, fine. i'm letting you go this time since it looks like a serious matter but let me know about it once you've, i don't know, solved it? ah, woojin-ah, i'm gonna borrow jihoon's controller, okay? bye gossips!" he runs out after getting what he needs and closes the door.

"ah, hyungie's so cute." woojin states afterwards.

"hyungie?? yah, woojin-ah, don't tell me—" jisung supplies but gets interrupted by jinyoung.

"hyung, he has a tiny bit crush, but he knows he have no chance with the hyungs always hovering over woonie hyung. stop bothering him." jinyoung snickers as if he did not just exposed woojin's cute secret.

"yah! i shouldn't have told you ugh." woojin pushes the younger's shoulder lightly and proceeds to lie down on his stomach tiredly.

"you guys are bewitched." jisung can't blame sungwoon, he adores the younger like a little brother since he's very charming and funny.

going back to seongwu, he finally knows something about his poor jealous heart.

 

♪

 

"you lack focus, hyung. what's on your mind lately?" daehwi gives up but as the kind boy he is, he properly puts the lyrics sheet down and gently asks his hyung who's obviously bothered with something.

"ah, daehwi-ya. i'm so sorry. let's start again, could we?"

"hmm, no no. that won't do. let's organize your thoughts first, shall we?" daehwi offers, he wants his hyung to focus so they could practice well today.

"alright. it's just there's— someone." seongwu starts.

"hmmm~ okay? then what about them? did they do something you'd disapprove or?..." seongwu didn't miss the 'them' or 'they'. he's afraid the younger probably knows and be weirded out.

"i don't know, when they hang out with another person, i couldn't help but feel strange. it's quite frustrating, it stings my eyes, it's— sad? i don't really know..." seongwu tries to explain what he feels and trails off because he's having quite a tough time to figure it out.

"are you... perhaps, jealous?" daehwi tries to supply because it seems like the older is, as a matter of fact, jealous.

"what? jealous? me? why would i be? they are not even mine to begin with." he defends. he couldn't be jealous, what a petty thing.

"then, you are confused? you couldn't admit you have feelings for them. or you're denying it, most probably." daehwi's straight-forwardness is truly surprising and scary at the same time. 

"why would i be confused—"

"because it's a man we're talking about."

"how—"

"sungwoonie hyungie?"

"what, daehwi—"

"i have eyes everywhere, hyung. and besides, everyone likes him. including me! but your attraction towards him is different from most of us. you're too obvious, ogling him when you thought no one else had been looking. ah, it's too simple for me." he waves his hand and shakes his head a little with a scrunched nose.

"i— i didn't ogle him! maybe i was just looking at him briefly the moment you saw me and concluded fast! daehwi, i swear, i wasn't—" seongwu tries to defend himself in this game he's already defeated.

"you can't change my mind, ong seongwu-ssi. i may be very young but my senses works a little better than yours~" daehwi crosses his arms on his chest and checks his nails to prove that he's unbothered by his denfenses. 'he's hung out with jisung hyung too much!' seongwu thinks.

"fine. i— i'm confused, okay? like i don't even know why i am, as you said, ogling him, them. i would just find myself looking at him, staring for a bit too long, it's— even i, myself, doesn't understand why, daehwi. that's why i'm preoccupied." he mumbles, eyes fixed on the lyrics sheet.

"so you are confused, huh? and it hurts your eyes when you see them together, right?" 

"perhaps. so is it really jealousy? because i think that's a bit ridiculous for me." seongwu tries to confirm and lets out humorless laugh.

"well, it is jealousy. look, hyung. i don't want to make you realize something you aren't really feeling, okay? i just wanted to help you from your agony so you could feel better and we could practice without anything else on our minds. but seeing that you're, i'm sorry, dumb at 'love', i couldn't really help it." daehwi explains. he looks concerned for a sassy mouth.

"yeah, yeah. i get it, please don't feel bad about it. you've helped me realize and accept some things. thank you, daehwi-yah." he side hugs daehwi for a moment as thanks.

"hm! i'm always here for your dumb heart, hyung! but kidding aside, i really hope you'd realize what you truly feels. if it's just infatuation or something more."

"i really hope so. it feels better to get this out of my mind. so thank you, again." 

"no problem!" 

they proceed on their practice, and worked harder, getting compliments from their heize noona at the end of the day.

 

♪

 

three.  
admittance.

"seongwu hyung, get up, we're doing the laundry~" daniel shakes a comfortably sleeping seongwu gently. it's a rare day-off for a person like kang daniel so might as well, clean up. 

eventually, seongwu unwillingly opens his eyes. 

"yeah, yeah, i'll be there in a minute." he tiredly says and waves his hand to hopefully make daniel go away.

"if you're not there with me in five minutes, i'll put holes in your underwear." daniel challenges and snickers loudly. 'god, he's so annoying.'

 

truthfully though, he actually misses having an alone time with daniel. talking about non-sense stuff, bickering or just sitting beside him with comfortable silence surrounding them. they were one of the closest back then but of course, one particular hyung had an impressive charm. it's like he has that magnet. most people would gladly gravitate towards him, would naturally put their arms around him, most of all would whisper too close to his ear and sungwoon would of course, laugh beautifully with those eyes crinkling with joy. it's just the prettiest smile seongwu could have ever witnessed. he doesn't want to think about it anymore but sadly, he couldn't forget, erase, delete that smile that seems to be fucking tattooed on his stupid mind. daniel must have been enticed with sungwoon to the point that he almost forgot about seongwu although it's nothing to the latter. it's just he also wants to be on that place where daniel always is. beside sungwoonie hyung. 

"perhaps i wanted him to just be by my side, too." he admits to himself but he needs to know why.

 

♪

 

"hyung, wow i was just kidding, you know? i'm capable of doing this all by myself!" he proudly says and flexes his fucking muscles seongwu doesn't have. 'how perfect could you even be, daniel?' seongwu stares at him unamused though.

"ya, ya. i know what you're capable of. you already did that to one of my boxers, you muscle pig. ugh that's my best pair!" he sadly reminisces about his murdered precious boxers.

"i bought you new ones already, hyung! i thought we're over this." daniel defends, snickering a bit while throwing light colored clothes into the machine.

"yeah yeah, i know. but what you aren't aware of is it's sungwoon hyungie's first ever gift to me, it means so much to me—" now, he's becoming emotional over a pair of boxers. he feels so pathetic. he looked at daniel when he realized he's opening his heart, his sad heart to him. daniel is not doing the laundry anymore, he is staring at the older with unreadable expression on his face. 

"you know what, forget what i—" seongwu starts to panic, why did he say that in front of the man he's been jealous of? what other stupid things can he do?

"hyung, seongwu hyung." daniel tries to calm seongwu by putting his hands on the older's shoulder. "hyung, please look at me. it's okay. it's okay. i'm sorry, for unintentionally ruining it. i didn't know it's that special for you. please forgive me." daniel seems to understand how seongwu felt.

"daniel, no. i already forgave you months ago. it's alright. i just— felt kinda stupid for letting out my feelings, unexplained feelings to top it all." 

"hyung. i understand where you're at. you have unexplained feelings for sungwoon hyung, right? all those stares you directed to him, it's enough for me to know." daniel says, thankful he's unable to hide the sadness from his eyes.

"daniel, i'm sorry. it's okay if you have a special relationship with him. i could just forget whatever the fuck i am feeling, okay?" seongwu could do that, maybe eventually.

"what? no, hyung. we? we are just, i don't know each other's confidant? we just click together but that romantic relationship will never happen because..." 

"because what?"

"he already dumped me ages ago but i said that it's just lighthearted feelings so we should still be friends. so here we are." daniel tells the older casually. all those times, he was just a friend?

"i don't understand. why did he do that to you? i mean, you are possibly the most attractive guy around." seongwu's getting more confused. why did he dump a god daniel? 

"unfortuantely, i think he already has his eyes for someone. back when we're still in pd until now. i just can't believe how good he is in hiding his feelings. or how fucking dense that someone is." daniel knows who it is but it's not his place to give answers.

"oh. i— is that so?" 'what a waste.' seongwu thinks he's already lost this battle from the start. 

 

♪

 

"seongwu-yah! how is my handsome dongsaeng doing?" sungwoon is suddenly by his side in the waiting room. too close, their thighs touching. seongwu shakes off his thoughts to hopefully answer his hyung with some sense. he could hear the other members (see: jihoon and woojin) complaining 'hyung, i thought i'm your handsome dongsaeng!' sungwoon just laughs them off since he knows they're kidding or he knows the two are his favorite.

"i uhh– i'm checking the fancafe, hyung." he shows his screen to prove what he's been doing for the past hour.

"checking? but you're just staring at the same thing since god knows when." sungwoon figures. 'oh. am i?'

"am i really?" he puts the phone down. scratches the back of his neck and snickers a bit to mask his nervous state. does that mean his hyung was observing him all the time? he doesn't want to know.

"yes, you were." he says while smiling, eyes always always crinkling.

it's been a while since sungwoon was this close to him. it's either he was purposefully avoiding the older or the older is just always around other people for him to have a chance. "by the way, where's daniel?" he suddenly asks, on instinct maybe.

"daniel? the usual, he has a schedule. unusual for you to see me without him, huh?" sungwoon smirks. eyeing seongwu's expression.

"what? uhh, maybe." he just states. he knows they're not a thing anymore but he also knows his hyung already likes someone else.

"honestly, though. i miss hanging out with you seongwu. it's been months since we went out!"

"and whose fault is that? who's always surrounded with people wherever he goes? i'm perfectly aware it's not me." seongwu shrugs. he miss teasing his hyung like this.

"ya, okay i know. i know. i'm truly sorry i don't have enough time for you. it sucks you know. i miss you, stupid."

seongwu just stared at sungwoon in shock. mouth open a bit. he couldn't find any words to say back. he misses who? sungwoon is not backing out either, eyes fixed on seongwu's face, probably figuring out why he's that— surprised. 

and wow, he hasn't even done his makeup but he already looks so stunning, he sees this face every morning but not up close. fuck. he likes sungwoon, he's sure of it.

suddenly sungwoon's phone rings and the moment is perfectly ruined.

"oh, hi!" he giggles, it's pretty. but it sucks, he hopes it's directed to him instead of— ugh, he's definitely jealous of somebody he doesn't even know who the hell is. 

"i thought you're busy the whole day? hmm... tonight?? ohh... then can seongwu also come with us? yes? okay! yes! take care!" sungwoon smiles the whole time he's talking with the still unknown person. he talked so lovingly to the other seongwu thinks he doesn't stand a chance for the nth time. he shouldn't come with them wherever that place is. he's not a fucking masochist.

 

he's about to tell him he's busy when a stylist called for the older to have his hair done.

"so... come with me later okay? i will not accept a no!" 

"hyung— wait—" but sungwoon's already sitting in front of the mirror. eyes fluttering close. he could've at least mentioned where they're going. life's fucking him.

 

♪

 

four.  
control.

he manages to refuse sungwoon. he refused to go with sungwoon and jimin, the park jimin is who we are talking about. he actually wants to come with them, because he misses hanging out with his hyung and wants to be friends with his friends but he said he's tired. he's said he's sorry, he said he'll make it up to them later on. 

he didn't say he doesn't want to see sungwoon having heart eyes for someone else. he doesn't want to assume that it's jimin daniel had talked about but it can't be helped. it would hurt his feelings even more. he should forget this. forget these feelings, he shouldn't have felt from the very start. but sungwoon, he's a charmer. you can't refuse to like him. he's a loveable person, he isn't hard to love. 

but he isn't hard to forget, too. and it's hard for seongwu to deal with his feelings together with their tiring schedules and their numerous performances. he could cry any time now. but that's the last thing he wants to do — breaking down. he might break down just because what? he couldn't handle all the things thrown at him? he's a grown up, he should be able to handle everything at once.

if he couldn't forget his feelings. if he couldn't teach his fucking heart then he's gonna control it, at least. he thinks he could do that by avoiding him. not entirely because that would be suspicious so, he'll try to add more distance in hopes of pulling his name out of his chest.

 

♪

"so, why are you so early, ong-ssi?" minhyun sleepily mumbles. he wakes up the earliest but seongwu managed to beat him for once just because he couldn't sleep properly. minhyun takes some space closely beside seongwu to seek body heat. 

"hmm, i don't know minhyun-ah. unusual right?" he chuckles. rests his head on minhyun's shoulder. minhyun knows behind that happy sound is a sad soul.

"ya, it's going to be alright." he gently pats his friend's head. 

"what is?" seongwu refuses to look at him. he always fails to hide what he actually feels especially from minhyun.

"you know, someone has to do something for something to work out. it will never be a worth it if there's not even a little bit progress done. what i mean is, stop sulking and man up, seongwu. give it at least a shot. try to make it work. i don't want to see you sad, upset or frowning again." seongwu is not even surprised that minhyun knows, he could read seongwu like he's an open book. maybe they're soulmates, platonically could be. before he could say anything, minhyun decides to get up to prepare breakfast for them like how he always does. 

 

♪

 

he tries to. 

he tries to avoid sungwoon. he doesn't think it will be worth it. to confess his feelings in exchange of a rejection. no. he knows, he'll just be rejected. it's simply because he still sees the two hanging around like they don't care whoever would see if they decide to hold each other's hands, hug or just send each other knowing smiles. he knows they're not a thing anymore but it still looks like they are. he doesn't try to see the other side of the story though. he's not able to catch those longing gaze directed to him. 

he also tries to accept that he already likes someone else instead of him. it's difficult but he needs to.

so he avoids the second oldest as time goes by. when sungwoon barges in a room he's in, he'd pretend to be busy reading a book when everybody else knows he doesn't like to read. he'd pretend to be tired and badly needs to rest whenever they're plannig to hang out with sungwoon. he'd pretend to have a phone call when he sees on his peripheral that sungwoon's about to approach him. he does anything just to avoid any conversation with him. just so the older would, he doesn't know, hate him maybe. 

he tries to avoid any interaction with sungwoon to prevent himself from falling even harder. 

but it's no use. all of his efforts might go directly to the trash bin.

 

♪

 

five.  
cornered.

 

one night, sungwoon corners him. he's had enough of this man's shit. he's almost frustrated. he knows he's fucking avoiding him. he knows he's lying to him when he said he's going to sleep but still chats with minhyun afterwards. but he let's go all of those lies because maybe seongwu needs some space. some alone time to ponder, about what? sungwoon haven't exactly figured out so now, he's standing in front of the younger, trying to get some answers.

"seongwu, tell me. please tell me. do you hate me?" the older asks, he looks like he's on the verge of crying and seongwu doesn't want that to happened. 

seongwu's jaw drops about what the older asked though, why would he hate someone like a ha sungwoon? he seems to take a bit longer to answer because sungwoon looks like he's about to turn around and give up on him. and he's really turning around from the younger, a tear escaping his left eye which seongwu almost missed if he had blinked.

seongwu then panics, takes a step, and wraps his arms, hesitantly at first, around sungwoon. then eventually tightens it when the other doesn't budge. he rests his chin on sungwoon's shoulder. quiet apologies for not answering fast flows out of his mouth. after a minute or two, he turns sungwoon around to face and finally answer him.

"hyung, i'm sorry. it's just i was still figuring out why you'd thought i'd hate you. i would never, hyung. i would never hate you, i promise." seongwu answers sincerely, holding the olders hand with both of his hands.

"if you don't hate me then, why were you avoiding me?" sungwoon looks troubled, "i have no idea why you, seongwu, of all people, would do that to me. do i deserve to be avoided like that?" he asks brokenly. sadness is an understatement of how he feels. 

"no, no, hyung. oh my god, i'm so sorry, hyung. okay, i admit i was avoiding you. but it's not because i hate you! please don't misunderstand. hyung, i beg you. i like you a lot—" 

"you really do?" then he fucking smirks, what? is that all an act? 

"hyung— what the fuck?"

"i finally got you, seongwu. you like me, right? because i do like you so much, you have no idea how much."

"i— you— what about you and daniel?"

"what are you talking about? me and daniel? are you serious? we're definitely brothers from different mothers now, seongwu." sungwoon proudly says. he loves daniel, but in a brotherly way.

"ah, hyung~" seongwu whines, sits on the floor, covers his face and tries to sink everything in.

"seongwu, come here. i'm going to say it one more time." seongwu stands up and hesistantly looks at sungwoon. his face feels hot.

"seongwu, i like you from the start. it was true, it seems like you were hating on me because you were avoiding me like a fucking virus. but i had this urge to ask you first before assuming anything so when you blurted that out, i was beyond happy to know that we share the same feelings for each other. again, i like you, seongwu." his hyung tells him, sincerity written all over his pretty face.

"hyung— i didn't know. wow." 

"of course you don't, you're kinda dense or dumb as what jisung hyung said." he teases the younger and receives a pinch on his side, the hand not leaving his waist. 

"hyung~ you don't know how much i've struggled emotionally in figuring things out, accepting what i feel, then avoiding you. i hate lying to you but i needed to in hopes of forgetting how much my heart beats for you. i'm truly sorry for doing that and for assuming you and daniel are a thing. i didn't know i was that 'someone' daniel had mentioned. but now, i could finally say that i like you too, sungwoonie hyungie." 

he wraps his arms again around the older. tightly, closely until he feels sungwoon's heart that is beating only for him. sungwoon looks so stunning, pretty crinkling eyes, tear-stained cheek, plump red lips. those lips which couldn't really help him sleep at night. he even dreams about kissing it. 

"kiss..." seongwu unintentionally blurts out. 'fuck, eat me now, floor.' he's so embarrassed!

"kiss? you want to kiss me?" sungwoon asks amusedly. he laughs a bit. 

a choked sound suddenly piped in causing both seongwu and sungwoon to whip their heads as quick as the sound was heard. 

"j—jaehwan-ah, how long are you standing there?" seongwu asks him, eyes round, shock and nervousness written all over his face. he forgot they're still with a few members, this little smirking devil named jaehwan included.

"uhm, about five minutes maybe? how about you two finally kiss once i get my popcorn? wait there!!" he snickers and acts like he's going to the kitchen but he knows he's about to be punished by his two hyungs so he says sorry immediately and goes out but not before shouting "better get a room! not my room, okay?" and laughs maniacally.

the two looks at each other, feeling weirded out but laughs when they feel like the tension from before is finally gone. 

"so, can i really kiss you, hyung?" seongwu gently asks. he can't back out from this anymore. 

"you can, but there's still jinyoungie, jihoonie and woojinie around. i don't want to mess up their childhood." sungwoon cheekily explains. the three said members then emerge from their rooms as if on cue, all dressed up nicely, surely going out.

"hyung, stop being cute and just kiss him already. the man waited for months, ya know?" woojin teases but smiles. he's happy for them. but his admiration for sungwoon will never be removed.

"yeah, seongwu hyung." jihoon says as he walks towards them and casually steals a kiss on sungwoon's cheek, causing seongwu to gasp from shock and frown at jihoon, "his cheeks are mine, don't fight me. you're lucky because you can kiss him on the lips." jihoon unbotheredly says, arms crossed. seongwu thinks that it's true, jihoon's scary at times.

"hyungs, we're going out so, you're free to continue talking. just talk, okay! don't do any funny things here! bye!" jinyoung demands like he's the oldest among them. he hugs sungwoon from behind before the three go out. sungwoon really loves his adoring members.

"so jihoonie can kiss you like that anytime he wants?"

"uhh, yeah. he's too cute to refuse, seongwu. and i swear, don't fight with him about it because he's became mad at woojin once when he tried to stop him. you shouldn't hear the rest of it." sungwoon tells him as he smiles at the younger. they stare at each other for a few beats.

"hmm, okay. so, he has a crush on you? huh, he should be thankful he's cute." he scoffs.

"hmm... now, kiss me, seongwu."

"gladly, sungwoon." 

their lips finally meet. for a moment they don't move, just feeling each other's soft skin and seongwu thinks this is already the best but when sungwoon moves his lips against the other, seongwu almost becomes dizzy, he loves it so much. the older's lips feel plumpier than how it looks like, than how he'd dreamed of it. he kisses full of his feelings. the younger nips the older's bottom lip softly, until he tries to suck it harder releasing a soft moan full of need from the older. god, seongwu didn't know it would feel this good. the kiss went deeper when sungwoon opened his mouth and let his tongue be sucked by the younger, the wet sounds are louder and they don't care, no one else is with them now. their tongues meet and they stumble on the couch with sungwoon on top. their mouths not separating. 

it feels hotter now so seongwu wants so bad to remove his shirt, just because it's hot. but he doesn't. not now. so he kisses him harder. traps sungwoon above him with a tight arm on his waist and a hand grabbing his head. they kiss dirtily with mouths open, loud shared breaths could be heard and it's making both of them hard. they're fucking turned on but they know they should settle their relationship first before doing anything beyond this. 

sungwoon kisses him long and hard before separating from the seongwu. he's breathing hard, his lips too red and swollen. he's so beautiful.

"i— that was so good. hyung, you're perfect." 

"you are the one who's perfect between us though." sungwoon giggles and burries his head on seongwu's neck. the younger tries not to think about how good it feels when their lower parts are grinding. he secures his arms around sungwoon and smiles, he's so satisfied.

"we'll be the perfect boyfriends, then." seongwu blurts out causing the older's head to move up. surprise written all over his face.

"did you just asked me to be your boyfriend, seongwu?"

"uhm, you don't want to? then i—"

"no! no, seongwu! i'd love to be your boyfriend!" he gladly claims then sweetly pecks seongwu three times on his lips. 

seongwu is definitely the luckiest.

 

♪the end♪

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reaching the end! please give me feedbacks ;; ♡ 
> 
> /i love 2park lowkey paired with sungwoon, (cloudwink & chamcloud) so i squeezed them in. leave me alone ㅋㅋㅋ/


End file.
